Dulce Traición
by Little Miss Brightside
Summary: Odiar a alguien es darle mucha importancia. El odio es un sentimiento muy fuerte. Rosalie odia a Jacob. Jacob odia a Rosalie. ¿Serán los sentimientos entre ellos así de fuertes? ¿Son los sentimientos correctos que hay entre ellos? —Rosalie/Jacob
1. Sentimientos inesperados

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía**

* * *

**Dulce Traición.**

**Rosalie POV**

¡No! ¡Jacob Black! ¡Te he dicho que no quiero!

Me sujetó la muñeca para evitar que me fuera corriendo de su lado. El bosque estaba muy callado, sólo se escuchaba el correr del agua en un arroyo cercano y ya casi anochecía. Pero a pesar de estar con un lobo, y que hacía que no pudiera disfrutar del aroma a hierba mojada, el atardecer era realmente hermoso.

- ¡Vamos rubiecita! ¡Sólo una más! – me sonrió.

- No, ¡Me rehúso a tener que escuchar otra de tus estúpidas bromas sobre rubias!

- No son bromas.

- ¿Ah no? – levanté una ceja, escéptica.

- Todos son casos verídicos – dijo con una sonrisa en su boca.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Estaba harta de sus bromas, de tener que escucharlas ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué era la única en la familia que recordaba que Jacob Black era nuestro enemigo natural? Estaba harta de él, de su actitud. Simplemente no lo toleraba. Y siempre terminaba haciéndolo, por mi dulce Renesmee. Por ella podía hacer lo imposible. Pero esto simplemente ya no podía, no podía ignorar mi odio hacia Jacob Black.

- ¿Quieres irte Barbie?

- ¿Me dejarás irme? – pregunté obviamente molesta.

- Claro, si así lo quieres – me soltó la muñeca, deshaciendo la abrasadora esposa alrededor de ella.

Me volteé enseguida que estuve libre, pero nada pudo haberme preparado para lo que pasó después.

Un par de labios extremadamente calientes se estrellaron contra los míos, extremadamente fríos. Se sintió una pequeña chispa cuando se juntaron, haciendo que ambos saltáramos sobresaltados un poco. Nos advertían nuestros sentidos de que algo iba mal.

Subió sus manos hacia mi cara, tratando de mantenerme más cerca, pero sin la fuerza necesaria para obligarme.

Y ahí estaba yo, probablemente la persona que más odio sentía hacia Jacob, prendida a sus labios. ¿Cómo había pasado? No lo sabía, pero ahora era yo la que correspondía el beso. Subí mis manos a sus cabellos negros, alborotándolos. Posó una mano sobre mi cintura, pegándome más hacia su cuerpo caliente.

Enseguida pensé en Emmett, ¿Cómo podía traicionar así al amor de mi vida? Entonces, me dí cuenta. Emmett no era el amor de mi vida. Nunca lo fue. Yo estaba destinada a estar con Jacob, siempre fue así, y no lo sabía hasta ahora. Yo amaba a Emmett, siempre lo había hecho, pero no podía ignorar lo que ahora surgía en mi interior.

Arrugábamos la nariz lo más que podíamos; el olor era insoportable, más fuerte de lo que había sido nunca. Tener su aliento en mi boca lo hacía más terrible, más sin embargo existía una fuerte sensación de bienestar. Un aroma exquisito que se mezclaba con el primeo, me hizo temblar. La noche empezaba a caer, podía sentirlo con los pocos sentidos que no estaban concentrados en lo que me pasaba en ese momento.

Otro movimiento, y mi espalda quedó sobre un árbol y el frente a mí, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío las caricias aumentaron, el recorría mi espalda con sus manos y yo los músculos de su pecho y hombros. Nuestras lenguas danzaban a un ritmo que sólo ellas podían entender. Desarreglaba mi cabello rubio, que por primera vez sentí que estaba vivo, suplica que esas manos calientes nunca lo dejaran. Al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo.

Un beso; un beso lleno de ímpetu, de ira reprimida, carente de dulzura y suavidad; y cargado de pasión y de lujuria.

Mi familia volvió a mi mente. ¿Qué dirían si nos veían ahora? Besándonos, acariciándonos, estando juntos. Pensaba en ellos; en sus caras decepcionadas, sorprendidas, ¿Enojadas tal vez? Pero había una que no podía, ni quería imaginar. La de Emmett. Lo amaba, y lo que menos deseaba era verlo triste y romper su corazón. Pero ahora surgía una duda en mi interior ¿Yo amaba a Jacob? Era difícil saberlo, siempre habíamos demostrado el odio que sentíamos el uno por el otro, pero ahora ninguno de los dos parecía demostrarlo. Estábamos atrapados el uno con el otro.

Las caricias subían de nivel. Nuestras manos se deslizaban por lugares indebidos que nunca pensamos que llegaríamos a alcanzar. Un movimiento más, y terminamos en el suelo. Me recosté en la suave hierba, ligeramente mojada. Su cuerpo, estaba encima del mío, más sin embargo no me aplastaba ya que cargaba su peso con sus brazos. Acarició mi cara con una mano y con la otra desordenaba aún más mi cabellera. Hundí mis manos en sus negros cabellos, atrayéndolo más hacia mí.

Y unos instantes después, Jacob estaba lanzando mi blusa por encima de mi cabeza. ¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta aquí? Por primera vez en todo este tiempo se separó de mí, poniéndole fin a nuestro pasional beso.

Me faltaba el aliento, igual que a él. Alejó su cara permitiéndome respirar; el aire helado de la noche me sentó bien. Había respirado mucho aire caliente Y me había hecho sentir algo mal. Con la respiración aún agitada, me sonrió. Haciéndome quedar aún más sorprendida de lo que ya estaba. Rió ante la mueca que hice. Siguió su camino, besándome hasta mis clavículas.

No podía pensar ya en nada más que no fuera lo que iba a pasar ahora. Nuestra ropa fue a parar a un estanque de lodo. Alice me matará por arruinar así mi falda. Alice… Oh no… ¿Y si Alice nos había visto ya juntos? No… Alice no podía ver a los licántropos. A su lado, estaba más segura de lo que jamás estuve. ¿Pero acaso importaba? ¿Acaso volvería a ser la misma después de esto? Yo conocía la verdad, no sería la _misma_… nunca _más_. Tome su cabeza con delicadeza y lo acerqué más a mis labios. Y la noche continúo.

* * *

Este fanfic surgió durante mi clase de inglés que estaba aburridísima! :)

Si, es extraño que sea un Rosalie/Jacob, pero es la pareja que más me gusta

y me moría por hacerlo! :D

Diganme que piensan, valoro su opinión enserio!

Recuerden que no me pagan por esto, asi que opinen!

Cuídense! y dejen Review! :D

Nina Hale


	2. Tarde de mentiras y engaños

**Dulce Traición.**

**Tarde de mentiras y engaños.**

**Rosalie POV**

Estaba sentada con Renesmee en mi regazo. Mi pequeña sobrina apenas tenía unos siete meses de nacida, pero ya parecía una niña de un año y medio. Jugaba con ella y me reía ante todas las caritas que hacía cada vez que yo le hacia cosquillas.

Emmett, Edward, Bella y Alice estaban sentados en el sillón y Jasper parado a un lado de mi esposo. Me estremecí ante esta verdad. Bella, que estaba sentada en las piernas de mi hermano de cabellos cobrizos, nos miraba a Renesmee y a mi y no paraba de sonreírnos. Le gustaba ver que yo jugara con ella, sentía que podía hacerme feliz de esta forma. Los demás veían un partido de fútbol americano. Al parecer Emmett había apostado con Jasper, ya que le mostraba a Alice un papelito en el que le preguntaba cual sería el resultado final. Rodé los ojos, Emmett era adicto a las apuestas como Alice a las compras.

En ese momento apareció Jacob en la puerta, que ya nunca estaba cerrada para que él pudiera venir cuando quisiera a visitar a Bella o a Renesmee. En el momento en el que lo ví, un flechazo de distintas emociones cruzó mi pecho. El asco hacía lo que era, el odio que alguna vez sentí por él y el creciente amor que estaba empezando a sentir por ese lobo. Pero también sentí el miedo; el miedo que sentía a cada momento, de que se enteraran del engaño. El engaño que se había convertido en parte de mi vida diaria… y de la de Jacob.

Siempre era la misma rutina, y siempre estábamos expuestos a que nos descubrieran. Habíamos estado haciendo esta rutina durante varios meses, pero siempre corríamos peligro, en cualquier instante en el que nos descuidáramos. Fingíamos que todo era como siempre había sido, que nos odiábamos sin piedad… Mientras la verdad era totalmente distinta. También cuidábamos nuestros pensamientos cuando Edward estaba cerca, no podíamos dejar que nos descubrieran… No ahora…

Sonrió hacia Bella, como siempre lo hacía, y esta le devolvió la sonrisa. Esto me podía enloquecer. ¿Por qué esa sonrisa que expresaba frente a todos no podía ser para mí? ¿Por qué no podía sonreírme en este momento como siempre lo hacía cuando estábamos solos en el bosque? Era imposible que lo hiciera ahora, pero aún así lo deseaba.

Se acercó a mí y yo atraje a Renesmee a mi pecho, aún no me gustaba del todo el asunto de su imprimación con la pequeña, pero no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Extendió los brazos hacia mí, pidiéndome que lo dejara cargar un rato a la bebé que estaba en mis brazos. Suspiré pesadamente y le dí un beso en la mejilla antes de entregársela a Jacob.

- Gracias rubiecita – y me guiñó un ojo.

Le respondí con un simple gruñido bajo, una respuesta que no me delataría ante nadie, especialmente ante mis hermanos que poseían dones que terminarían descubriendo el engaño.

Se sentó a mi lado, para simular que intentaba molestarme; cuando lo hizo, las miradas de Alice y Bella se cruzaron llenas de preocupación. Seguro pensaban que esto no sería bueno, que terminaríamos matándonos el uno al otro. ¿Pero ellas que sabían? No conocían nada acerca de lo que en verdad sentíamos el uno por el otro.

- ¿Te enteraste de aquella rubia que murió ahogada en un estadio cuando intentó hacer "la ola"?

Suspiré en mi fuero interno, como odiaba pretender algo que no era. Conté hasta diez, antes de poder contestarle. Preparándome para toda una tarde de mentiras y engaños.

* * *

**Hola! Aqui estoy de nuevo con este nuevo capi! Lo se, yo tampoco esperaba que esto se convirtiera en un fic. Pero simplemente me vi en la necesidad de escribirlo, deseaba saber que pasaría con esta pareja taaaaaaan inusual!** **Creanme, no todo será miel sobre hojuelas, asi que sigan leyendo :P Quiero agradecer a las chicas que me dejaron un review! (aunque 2 de ellas lo hagan por compromiso) xD**

**Virgrin**

**cci**

**Andree Cullen**

**FamilyTwilight**

**mirengaba**

**mariie cullen **

**Esten pendientes porque pronto subiré un nuevo fic sobre Nessie, es un proyecto con mi queridísima cci así que ya saben! La verdad estará muuy gracioso!**

**Cuídense y dejen review! :D**

**Nina Hale**


	3. En el bosque

﻿Rosalie's POV

Pare en seco cuando supe que había llegado a mi destino. No era muy difícil saberlo, pero aún así había que prestar atención. Había un ligero aroma, mezcla del suyo y del mío, que la lluvia no había borrado del todo y que se había convertido en la señal de que ahí era nuestro muy conocido lugar de reunión. Nos habíamos estado encontrado todos los días durante los últimos cuatro meses en algún punto entre Olimpia y Canadá. No sabíamos exactamente en donde y eso nos daba una pequeña ventaja; si algo salía mal, si la verdad se descubría, al menos estaríamos un paso adelante.

El río corría a unos pocos metros de donde me había detenido. La música que provocaba el gorgoteo del agua me tranquilizaba. Encantada por el sonido, me senté bajo la sombra de un árbol y abraze mis piernas. Estaba realmente cansada por decirlo de alguna manera y esa suave melodía había logrado relajarme, así que cerré mis ojos y apoye la cabeza en el árbol.

No quería pensar en los constantes miedos que me acechaban, no quería lidiar con mis preocupaciones. Sólo quería volver a ser yo misma, Rosalie Hale. Aquella rubia y hermosa mujer que era orgullosa, resentida, vanidosa, terca, dulce, amorosa y sobre todo feliz. ¿Dónde me encontraba _yo_?  
Sacudí la cabeza para aclarar mis pensamientos y me concentre en los sonidos del bosque a mi alrededor. Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba sollozando audiblemente sin derramar ninguna lágrima.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y salte sobresaltada.

Ya era de noche, la luna brillaba en el cielo ¿Cuántas horas habían transcurrido? Cuando llegue, el sol estaba en lo alto pero ahora el bosque estaba obscuro. La luna era la única fuente de luz ahí. ¿Cuánto tiempo me había quedado sentada ahí pensando? Pero no eran las altas horas de la noche lo que había hecho que me sobresaltara. Allí estaba Jacob, sentado bajo un árbol enfrente de donde yo estaba, a unos escasos metros. Me sonrió cuando se dió cuenta de que había abierto los ojos.

- Al fin despiertas, princesa - río ligeramente después de hablar.

- No... - hablaba entre susurros y miraba mis brazos que aún estaban alrededor de mis piernas - no dormía; no puedo y lo sabes... Y tampoco soy una princesa... Eso también lo sabes...

Con mi vista periférica pude ver que se levantaba de su lugar y se acercaba hacia mi. Suspire pesadamente. Cuando llegó a donde yo estaba, se arrodilló frente a mi y alzó mi barbilla con su mano, que me quemaba al tacto, para que mis ojos se encontraran con los suyos.

- Lo eres, Rosalie, eres _mi_ princesa. Y eso no cambiará nunca.

- ¿Pase lo que pase?

- Pase lo que pase. Te lo prometo. Esta es la promesa más importante para mí.

Se acercó y rozó sus labios con los míos. La chispa surgió al instante, como siempre surgía cada vez que nuestros labios se veían involucrados.

- Gracias - dije, con la voz queda, en un suspiro.

- Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado - contesto con una sonrisa asomandose por las comisuras de sus labios.  
- Eso no lo sabe... - me callé, pero ya era demaciado tarde.

- ¿Eso no lo sabemos? Es cierto supongo, pero verás que así será.

- Vale - fué lo único que pude contestar sin que comenzara una discusión acerca de un futuro incierto.  
- De acuerdo, en el fondo sabes que es cierto lo que te digo.

- En el fondo - admití.

- Esa es la Rosalie que me gusta escuchar.

- Lo se, también a mí - le conteste sonriendo.

- Bien... - bajó la cabeza y después volvió a encontrar su mirada con la mía - ¿Qué hacías...? O más bien... ¿En que pensabas durante tanto tiempo?

- Ya sabes, lo de siempre - mordí mi labio y añadí - y escuchaba el río correr.

El solo asintió con la cabeza, seguramente era obvio en que pensaba. ¿En que más sino? El sabía que solía pensar en eso cuando me escapaba del estúpido don de Edward y si el no estaba conmigo.

- Y esteem... ¿Porqué no me avisaste que habías llegado ya? ¿Cuánto tiempo...?

- Llegue diez minutos después de ti. Pero te vi ahí, tan tranquila que decidí no molestarte, me limité a verte nada más... - se calló de golpe y después de unos minutos habló con voz queda - y luego, al final, empezaste a...¿Llorar? Bueno, algo parecido.

- Algo parecido - coincidí.

Tomo mis manos entre las suyas dandome su apoyo. Yo solo pude dedicarle una sincera sonrisa en respuesta. Como odiaba darme cuenta que cada vez estaba más enamorada de él. Imposible, pero cierto.

- Creo que debes irte ya - dijo al fin. Y tenía razón, había salido de mi casa hace poco más de doce horas. Podría justificarlo diciendo que había decidido ir a cazar al sur para no desequilibrar el número de depredadores de buen tamaño. Si, era un buen plan. Pero en realidad me arrepentía de haberme gastado mis horas libres en pensamientos tan estúpidos y de no haber pasado más tiempo con Jacob.

- Lo se - suspiré - lo siento, pero en realidad debiste haberme avisado que estabas ahí.  
- Descuida, te veré mañana.

- ¿A que hora? - inquirí mientras me levantaba.

- Tan pronto termine mi guardia.

Me estremecí sin que me diera cuenta cuando lo comprendí. La manada, su pequeña manada, podría estar enterada de esto.

- Descuida - dijo adivinando el rumbo de mis pensamientos - hace meses que hago mis guardias solo.

Asentí aliviada, la verdad nunca había considerado a Leah y a Seth como parte de mis preocupaciones. El trataba de protegerme y de protegernos al hacer sus guardias el solo para que los demás no se enterarán de nada. El me cuidaba.

Enseguida tuve un impulso, unas ganas de hacer algo que nunca antes había hecho. Unas ganas que no podía sofocar con nada.

- Te amo - le dije. Las palabras salieron atropelladamente, pero al fin habían salido.

Me dí la vuelta y salí andando hacia la casa. Pude oír claramente como decía suavemente "Y yo a ti".

Me descubrí sonriendo a mí misma todo el camino, era la primera vez que ambos admitíamos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro. Conforme reconocía el bosque a mi alrededor y me acercaba a la casa, deje de pensar en eso y me concentré en pensar en boberías que no pudieran alarmar a Edward.

Llegue a la puerta trasera y sonreí antes de entrar a la habitación. En cuanto puse un pie, todo el mundo se volteó a verme sorprendido y angustiado a la vez. ¿Qué demonios había pasado ahora? ¿Acaso ya sabían que...?

* * *

**Que tal? En verdad deseaba plasmar algo de las locas ideas que tengo sobre ellos dos, asi que me decidi por un encuentro de ellos en el bosque. Okay, Rosalie tiene pavor a que los descubran. Y en cierta forma Jacob también ya lo veran. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, ellos tienen meses de encontarse en el bosque, desde el primer capítulo han pasado 4 meses y en el segundo se supone que es un día antes que este, lo siento olvide comentarlo para que tenga secuencia esto. Tambien me preguntaba que les gustaria que pasara en la historia, necesita algo de emocion ;)**

**Pasen a los fics de cci y mariie cullen estan padres! No se decepcionaran :D**

**Ya esta casi terminado el fic con cci la cuestión es que no lo hemos pasado a word. pero ya lo haremos. dejare el summary para que sepan de que trata:**

**La pregunta de Nessie**

**Ha llegado el momento de la verdad. La pregunta que todo niño quiere saber y todo adulto no quiere ni oír... ¿Y quién mejor para explicarlo que un vampiro?**

**Cuidense, dejen review! :D**

**Nina **

**PD. aunque esta niña nunca me ha ayudado con mi fic... derechos reservados de este capítulo a mariie cullen (lo prometido es deuda)**


	4. Herido

**Disclaimer:** Twilight y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a (la ídola) Stephenie Meyer; yo solo juego con los personajes.

* * *

**Herido**

**Jacob's POV**

-Y yo a ti -le dije mientras desaparecía en el bosque, pero estaba seguro que me había escuchado.

Suspiré pesadamente. Ya, lo había admitido. Yo, un hombre lobo, amaba a una vampira. Esto apestaba... Éramos totalmente diferentes y aún así, la amaba. Y luego estaba el asunto de la imprimación. Yo adoraba a Renesmee, era la verdad. Era una niñita divertida, linda, tierna y me traía loco. Pero yo sólo la adoraba; era la hija de mi mejor amiga y el objeto de mi impronta. Me veía obligado a quererla y aunque no lo estuviera, lo haría; esa pequeña niña te atrapaba. Pero nada más. Para mi, existía una gran diferencia entre adorar y amar. Y sabía muy bien, a quien yo amaba y a quien adoraba.

Eran como las dos o tres de la mañana, había terminado mi guardia hace unas horas, así que era probable que Billy me estuviera esperando o algo así.  
Me levanté del suelo y empezé a caminar arrastrando los pies lentamente. Estaba algo cansado, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me acosté en mi cama a dormir unas buenas horas. Últimamente sólo dormía donde encontrara un lugar decente en el bosque y las escasas horas que podía. Era frustrante.

Me quité los pantalones, los até a mi pierna con la cinta de cuero y empezé a sacudirme violentamente. Salté hacia aquel oscuro bosque y aterricé convertido en aquel gran lobo de pelaje rojizo. Era sensacional la transformación. Aumentaba la adrenalina, las ganas de correr, pelear, etc. y me hacía olvidar todas mis preocupaciones. Nunca llegaría el día en que no me gustara hacerlo.

Mis sentidos se agudizaron considerablemente. Podía ver, escuchar y oler que en mi forma humana nunca me habría dado cuenta de que estaban ahí. Fijé mi rumbo hacia La Push, específicamente hacia mi pequeña casa color rojo.

_"¿Qué pasa hermano?"_ me saludó Seth aproximadamente a unos tres kilómetros de donde yo me encontraba. "Voy contigo" pudé ver a través de sus sentidos que cambiaba su dirección para encontrarse conmigo.

_"No"_ le gruñí. _"Sal de fase ahora"_ No deseaba hablar con nadie ahora mismo y mucho menos si acababa de estar con Rosalie hace poco tiempo, ya que su imagen aún rondaba por mi cabeza.

_"Pero..."_ empezó él.

_"¡AHORA SETH!"_ le grité cuando me dí cuenta de que había pensado en ella.

_"De acuerdo, herma-..."_ detuvó el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando la imagen de una vampira rubia surgió en los míos. Los recuerdos de aquella misma tarde. Estaban llenando su cabeza en ese mismo instante.

_"¿Rosalie Hale? ¿Qué hacías con ella si es que se odian?"_ preguntó. El tono mental de su voz estaba cargado de confusión. Mierda. ¿Qué le contestaba ahora? Coño, coño, coño...

"_Pues nada, ¿qué más sino?"_ contesté tratando de sonar indiferente mientras intentaba bloquear las imágenes de ella que aparecían en mi cabeza.

_"No lo sé... ¿porqué estaba sentada en la tierra y tú sólo la mirabas?"_

_"¿Qué se yo? Seguro se peleó con alguno de sus chupasangres. La encontré ahí sentada y pues, le dí mi apoyo, ya sabes."_ le mentí deseando que se la tragara.

_"Si. Supongo que tienes razón"_

_"Bien, ahora vete a casa. Necesitas descansar"_

_"Igual tú. Le diré a Leah que venga a suplirte. Aúnque no creo que la idea sea mucho de su agrado. Te ves fatal, hermano" _dijo antes de adquirir su forma original y salir de mis pensamientos.

Bien. Ahora estaba solo. Carajo. Había dejado que los recuerdos de aquella tarde salieran a la luz cuando Seth aún estaba aquí. Demonios... Aunque agradecía que había sido él y no su hermana, Leah. Ella me hubiera atacado en más de una forma. Además, Seth no se pondría a pensar en el asunto y lo daría por cerrado. Y para mi, eso era lo mejor.

Corría por el bosque, no me daba cuenta de nada a mi alrededor: así seguí andando por varios kilómetros más, hasta que de repente algo metálico jaló de mi pierna.

Lo que sea que me atrapó, hizo que parara en seco, lastimandome aún más la pierna. ¡Mierda! Lo que me faltaba: me había roto la pierna.

¿Cómo había caído en una trampa para osos? ¿Porqué demonios no la había visto? No podía quedarme así, por lo que decidí salir de fase. No pude evitar soltar un rugido mientras lo hacía. Creo que me la había lastimado más de lo que ya estaba.

Vaya que esto era asombroso. Zafé mi pierna de la trampa de una patada. Le estúpida cosa esa me había enterrado filos de metal en la pierna y ahora estaba llena de sangre. ¿Acaso estaban locos los cazadores de hoy en día? ¡Esa trampa me había dejado una herida terrible! ¡Y ni siquiera estaba diseñada para lobos gigantes!

La pierna no tardaría en empezar a sanar, así que debía acomodarla correctamente. ¡Joder! No podía ni moverla sin que tener que maldecir a todas las personas que conociera. ¿Pero qué hacía ahora? Mierda...

Entonces, una idea me llegó a mi cabeza. Carlisle era doctor, uno muy bueno a decir verdad. Me había ayudado aquella vez que peleamos contra los neófitos y que había resultado herido.

Saqué mi pequeño celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón que aún estaba atado a mi pierna sana. Marqué el número y espere. Contestaron hasta el sexto tono. ¿Porqué no podían ser normales y contestar lo antes posible? Imprudentes chupasangres...

_-¿Diga?_ -una voz molesta de soprano que reconocí enseguida habló por el teléfono.

-¿Rosalie? Necesito tu ayuda... -dije ahogando un alarido, ya que la pierna en verdad empezaba a lastimarme.

--

**N/A: **Holaaaaaaaaaa! De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Pueden matarme! (?) Pero es que no tenía inspiración y cuando al fin llegó, se me olvidaba escribirlo en la computadora. Una enorme disculpa a las seguidores de este fic. Estoy muy apenada con todos ustedes. Pero no se preocupen, no volveré a abandonar así el fic :D Y bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Lo sé, esta algo corto; pero repito, no tenía inspiración. Este capítulo fue en Jacob's POV, algo que deseaba hacer desde hace tiempo :P tal vez, ustedes esperaban ver que paso con Rosalie, pero tranquilos, ya lo veran. Este capítulo es clave para todos los capitulos que siguen :) Y ya en el próximo veremos como los Cullen recibieron a Rosalie :D

Bueno, recuerden que los reviews son como las vitaminas, son necesarios para crecer como escritor! Ya saben, reviews positivos, negativos, de lo que sea!

Nos leemos! :D


End file.
